The Yesteryears
by LoveHate Ultimatum
Summary: They were the best of friends separated when they were supposed to be inseparable. Four years have passed and Naruto sees an old face that he can't believe with his own eyes. Will he be able to fix old bonds? AU NaruXKiba story. Language and Yaoi.
1. Second Chance

**The Yesteryears**

The Saddest Playlist of My Mind

**A Naruto** X** Kiba **Story

**A/N**: So this is going to be my first Yaoi story. If you do not know what Yaoi is, you either put in the wrong character names in the 'search' or you thought it was going to be a 'friendly' story. If you do not like boy on boy relationships, then you may need to leave for this whole story. But if you came here intentionally, congratulations! So like I said, this is my first Yaoi story; so it may suck a bit, warning you ahead of time, and I hope I do well. So without further ado, let's get on with the Disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**: LoveHate Ultimatum does not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is set in an AU so that means I can change their personalities if I want to, so don't get so aggressive. Thanks.

**POV**: This will be taken mostly in first person of Naruto, sometimes Kiba.

**Synopsis**: Friends from the start, Naruto and Kiba were inseparable. But once Kiba started to hang out with a new gang of friends, they were torn apart; no longer friends. For four years, Naruto hadn't talked to the brown haired boy and finally high school comes and here comes a familiar face from the yesteryears. Will they be able to fix their broken bond or forever will they be apart?

Let's begin shall we!

**Chapter One**: Prologue/Second Chance

=x=x=x=x=

x=x=x=x=x

=x=x=x=x=

You know that feeling you get when you realize that your friends are sometimes never forever? I've had that feeling for almost five years now. And it is really annoying. In the pit of my stomach I feel I have done something wrong to lose him, but I didn't; he chose the path himself he now follows, or did. I haven't seen him in forever, so I wouldn't know. He might be jolly and have tons of friends, totally forgetting his best—ex-best friend: Naruto Uzumaki. Yeah, that's me. Unfortunately, I had the displeasure of losing my best friend. I only wish that I could have that warm feeling back; but hey, they say, "sometimes goodbye is a second chance." Okay, maybe I ripped that from a song, but I honestly take it to heart. Maybe goodbye _was _a second chance. When will it come?

Going to school was always a letdown of mine. I hated my classes, except for my music and P.E. classes; I had awesome teachers teaching awesome subjects, what else could I want? It was my junior year of high school, making me seventeen. A lot of people knew me because I was always obnoxious, but friendly at the same time, and athletic, but intelligent too. I was the popularity oxymoron. Though, the people who tried to be friends with me couldn't fit the role of 'friend'. They wanted me to just be close to them to make them more popular, and I wasn't really into that; honestly, I hated the term 'popular' because it was a cookie cutter image of what to be during your years in high school. And I was no cookie cutter cutout, and try saying that three times fast, hah. But anyways, this isn't about my popularity or my school…it's about what has happened to me. What you are about to hear is an emotional excerpt from my life; a piece of my brain containing this single memory of when things went back to normal, or so they seemed. Prepare yourself, I'm about to take you back to the yesteryears of Naruto Uzumaki.

**A/N**: Of course being the prologue, it's going to be short and sweet. A little taste of what's to come and I hope you'll enjoy it. Chapter Two will be up tonight as well, and then I will try to upload as daily as possible. Ciao!


	2. Today

**A/N**: Buenos noche, mi amigos! Well here's Chapter Two. I'm going to type for as long as I can and see how far I get with this chapter. Now if you can't guess the theme, it'll be explained in a second by none other than our protagonist, Naruto. So without further delay, here's Chapter Two of 'the Yesteryears'.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto does not belong to me, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter Two**: Today

=x=x=x=x=x=

x=x=x=x=x=x

=x=x=x=x=x=

Music is a great passion in my life, I'd say. It influences me in anything I do: write, sing, dress, and talk, anything you can think of. Of course as I drove to school, I had my favorite CD playing, the bass of the foot pedals and bass guitar pounding through my speakers. The band was 'Smashing Pumpkins'; they were one of my many favorites. I could see the school in my vision and I sighed; another day with having to deal with boring classes. There was always the end of the day, where I had music class. As I pulled up to the school parking lot, I watched other students walking into the school, some loitering around the entrance chatting with their friends. Friends, heh, what a word. I parked in an empty space, grabbed my backpack off the passenger's seat, and exited the car. I closed the door and locked it; my car wasn't too fancy. A beat-up Sedan with an okay black paint job; pretty decent for someone my age. Although I never did park next to the Chevrolets and Fords; next to those powerhouses my tin can would look like…well, a tin can!

I whistled a tune walking up to the entrance of the school, greeting people I passed by; some were nice enough to greet me with a 'hi what's up?' and I would answer back the stereotypical way with 'what's up?' as well. Entering the school was the easy part, getting to where you needed to be was more difficult than it sounded; the school was so crowded that not even an ant could traverse through the crowds of people. It was a fucking bitch.

Though, I will admit, I loved my school. It was everything I wanted and everything I needed. So in entirety, I didn't really mind the masses of people. Just slightly bothered by it, _slightly_.

Quietly, I minded my own business getting to my locker and taking out all the books I needed for that period, and closed it with a barely audible slam with all the people around. Constantly, I bumped into people on accident, apologizing with a quick 'sorry' or 'excuse me'. My first class was Trigonometry, hard as Hell in my opinion. I was never good at math, sucked at it to say the least. Rubbing a hand through my blond hair, I entered. The class was half-filled; no surprise since it was only five minutes before the bell actually rang. It was always good to get there early because with all the students rushing to not be late, it would cause a plethora of confusion and frustration. I didn't like that. Who would? A fucking idiot if you ask me.

I took my assigned seat near the window, where I had a perfect view of the glorious and majestic…parking lot. So many interesting creatures like the 'Prius' or 'Honda', it was beautiful. I chuckled as I looked out. Behind me, I could hear a few preppy chicks talking; mostly about how many 'Shrooms they consumed over the weekend or how their boyfriend said 'I love you' twenty times through text message. Honestly it was pathetic, in my opinion. But I didn't have anyone to text 'I love you' to twenty times or share drugs with, although I would never do that. Sighing, I thought more and more about why I didn't have anyone to share those things with. Basically, I was a homosexual teen in high school, _and_ I was a jock. Even better, isn't it? For a while, I thought being gay was a bad thing, but as soon as I learned I was, I kinda embraced it greatly; although I haven't come out to anyone yet. I haven't even come out to my diary yet, now that's sad.

Today was going to be interesting, there was word of a new student coming to the school; and I wondered who it would be. Would it be a guy? A girl? Would this person be a jock? A prep? A Goth? Who knew, no one did. I wanted to know though, maybe someone who would actually be a true friend and not use me for popularity; I hated people like that.

My Trig teacher stood in front of the class, clad in a semi-formal attire of slacks, a tucked-in pastel green shirt, and a black tie; his name was **Mr**. **Asuma**. Very intelligent dude and he made the whole concept of Trig a WHOLE lot easier for me, I kinda liked the class, but it definitely was not music. Bar none, music was the number one class I had.

His raspy voice spoke, loudly, "Class, you've probably heard that we are getting a new student today," he explained.

The class nodded.

"Well, his first class is in here with us, so I'd like all of you to be kind and be on your best, mature, behavior. Understand?" Mr. Asuma finished, folding his hands in front of him. The class responded with a few yeses and he smiled, "Okay then. He should be here any moment, so while we are waiting, I'd like all of you to take out last night's homework of 5.8 and 5.9 for grading."

The class began to shuffle through their backpacks, taking out their Trig binders, and searched for their completed assignments. I found my papers, neatly hole-punched and filed in my 1" binder. On the front of it, I had printed out a picture of one of my other favorite bands, 'Black Veil Brides', and a lot of people considered me a 'Satanist' because of their logo. Whatever, I wasn't and it was just music. They didn't talk about the Devil whatsoever so it was okay, besides, like I said it's just music. I always considered myself a little Obsessive Compulsive because of my organization and such; I liked staying clean and when I had things on my desk, I would constantly fix them to be straight as if though the world was going to end if I didn't.

Once I had removed my homework from its casing, I put it on my desk, placed my binder in the interior of the desk, and folded my hands waiting patiently for Mr. Asuma to continue. I had become a little more mature than I was in my earlier years. I was always getting sent to the office for getting into fights, messing around in class, being a total 'kid'. But for some reason, when I figured out I was _different_, I started acting more mature. Was it puberty? Nah, I was a late bloomer; I only started about a year ago, which was kinda embarrassing, to say the least. That's fucking life for you!

Mr. Asuma had started grading the papers out loud, reading the answers off. The clock struck 8:15 AM, class beginning fifteen minutes ago, when the door opened and the Principal walked in. The Principal, Ms. Tsunade, was a sturdy woman in more than one way. Her bosoms were the size of watermelons, literally, and she was very conservative; her look very distinguished and complementary. She had platinum blond hair, tied into a small ponytail at the end. Her hazel eyes glazed over the classroom then at Mr. Asuma, "Good day, Mr. Asuma, we have your new student."

Everyone's eyes peeled to the door, including mine. Hey, I was curious. Mr. Asuma smiled at his boss, "Well, bring him on in," he spoke, "we just started correcting homework."

Ms. Tsunade cleared her throat and turned towards the class, "Students, I'd like you all to welcome your new classmate, Kiba Inuzuka."

At that moment, there was a mix of strong feelings:

One being happy to have a new student in the class he could most likely talk to.

Two being fucking _shocked_ at who it was.

A brown haired boy with red paint under his eyes walked in; he was wearing a black graphic tee, a pair of black jeans, and his backpack was of Jansport relations.

Kiba looked to the class and smiled, "Hey." Oh how he sounded different.

I gaped at the sight; he had totally changed! Of course there was a four year pause in between their last speaking, but damn! He looked…_fine_. I could feel my cheeks flush as I continued to look at him; as if though there was a massive dung beetle on his shirt. Again, I could hear the girls behind me talking about him now.

'…wow he looks sexy…" one said.

"You have a boyfriend…" another said in response to the first.

"…I know, but if I didn't, I'd fuck him…"

Sadly, I agreed.

Mr. Asuma cleared his throat, "Welcome to the school, Kiba," he said, shaking his hand. Kiba smiled at his teacher, "Thanks," he looked around before glancing back to Mr. Asuma, "where do you want me to sit?" The dark haired teacher looked around the classroom, and I could see his gaze staring at me; and I looked to my right. Empty space, it was just my luck.

"Why don't you go sit by Naruto? Could you raise your hand, Naruto?" Mr. Asuma asked, and reluctantly, I followed his demand.

Kiba looked my way and he had a weird look on his face; one that spoke, 'odd'. Whatever that was supposed to mean, I wasn't prepared to talk to him. How would I start? It had been four and a half years it seemed and I didn't even know if he remembered me.

The brunette walked over and took a seat next to me, I gulped. I could smell his scent; heavenly almost like chocolate or something. I glanced with my peripherals at him; he was busy staring at his desk and stuff to say anything. It was already nerve racking having him sit next to me, now I had to strike conversation; alas, I sighed and began to speak.

"Hey, have we met before?" I asked dumbly; of course we had.

Kiba looked at me and shrugged, "Not sure…you look familiar, but hey, I see a lot of familiar faces all the time."

"Yeah, we have met before." I insisted. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki…I used to be your," I paused; I didn't want to say 'best' friend, "friend."

The brunette stared at me for a little then his eyes widened, followed by a wide smile, "Dude! I can't believe it! Where have you been!"

That was a stupid question. "I've been here," I stated, "the more interesting question is where have _you_ been?"

"Well I know I started middle school downtown. I've been down there for high school as well, and finally my family decided to move back up here. So yeah, how've you been?" Why was it now that he cared about where and how I was? He had my cell phone number the whole entire time; he could've called and said, 'Hey stranger, let's talk' but no, that never happened.

I shrugged, "Okay I guess, you look different."

"Puberty is a blessing." He joked. I always loved that about him; always humorous.

Kiba stretched his arms, yawning a bit; I couldn't blame him, Trig was boring just being in the room.

"You look different too, a lot more mature than you used to," he responded. I felt a little offended, "definitely a lot taller than I remember you to be."

I was definitely a late bloomer when it came to height. When Kiba and I used to hang out, I was around 4'8" while all the other thirteen year olds were in the five feet already; I felt left out. I grew about a foot and three inches, making me 5'11", when I was fifteen or sixteen. Between that time frame, I hit my growth spurt.

Before I could answer, Mr. Asuma started to speak, "Well, let's continue with corrections shall we? Number fifty-two…" I took my red pen again and started making whatever I got wrong; which was a lot on this worksheet. Like I said before, math period was _not_ my best subject. Period.

As class progressed, we finally got to the point where we could start on that night's homework and converse amongst each other; having only one person next to me, I started to 'catch-up' you could say.

"So, any new things about you?" I asked. Maybe there was a girlfriend involved that I needed to know about; I always knew Kiba to be a ladies' man. He always had some sort of fling with an elementary school girl when we were friends, so maybe he had a more serious…fling.

Kiba thought for a moment, his eyes looking up for a second while he rubbed his chin like he had a beard, "No, not at the moment," he spoke. Surprised the shit out of me, "I haven't had a relationship for about…two years now? Yeah, I think that's right."

That was **REALLY** surprising, seeing how he was obsessed with girls the last time I had seen him. As I thought about this, I could see his fingers snapping in front of my face, and I shook my head to get out of my mindscape, "Huh?"

"I asked you if you have a relationship right now." Kiba replied, and I blushed. In pure honesty, I didn't want to tell him that I was gay; we definitely wouldn't be friends anymore if that happened. Knowing him when we were young, he always used to be a bully to the gay or bisexual kids; but isn't that what all teens do nowadays?

"Uh," I said dumbly. "N-No…my last girlfriend," I said girlfriend to give him the right idea, "was around a year ago. Yeah, she was a wild one."

Kiba's eyes looked a little downcast, which took me by surprise, but he spoke, "Oh yeah? So that means you've gone all the way?" He nudged my shoulder. OF COURSE he would ask _that_. I nodded, lying to myself and him. He gave me a high-five and smirked, "Nice, good to know you are actually getting girls now." He joked; was that supposed to mean I wasn't attractive? Or what? I was so confused, but I didn't show it.

Before I could respond to his comment, the annoying bell rang as if it were a dog whistle and the kids starting packing their stuff and filing out of the room. Mr. Asuma raised his voice above all the students who were jabbering, "Remember, study for your test on Friday and make sure to double-check your work," he said, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Kiba and I packed our stuff, and I turned to him; getting a side view was, for a lack of a better word, delicious. With his shirt, I could see that he had abs, and that he probably wore around a Medium sized shirt. I, myself, wore large because of my body type had always been a little bigger, not fat or heavy, but just a skinny with a little more meat. I cleared my throat, and put my black and white 'Beatles' journal in my orange backpack, "So, what classes do you have?"

The brunette handed me his schedule and I looked it over with interest. He had almost all my classes, except for Music; figures. I handed it back to him, "Well you might as well follow me for the rest of the day," I said with a sly smirk. "I have all your classes, except for the last one. You're interested in Drama now?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "it's a lot of fun, you know? What do you have instead?"

"I have Music."

He looked happily surprised, "You play music?"

I nodded, and proudly stuck out my chest, "Yes, I'm very debonair when it comes to music."

"You'll have to show me some of your skills sometime; I play a little myself too." He spoke, putting his backpack where it belonged. We both exited the room and I continued to talk with him; it was a nice conversation, it was like we regained our chemistry we had when we were young, and it was pleasing to me. I was excited to have one of my friends back. We arrived at our next class, Physics; we chose a seat next to each other, since there was no seating chart, and Mr. Shikaku took a Dry-Erase marker and wrote in big letters on the board, '**MOLECULE PROJECT**'.

Those words were exciting to me; a chance to be partnered up with my old friend and catch up. Although, for some reason I felt more for him…as if though I-I…I couldn't even say it. Kiba looked at my expressionless face and waved his hand in front of me; I jumped and looked at him, "Wha?"

"Dude," he spoke, laughing a bit, "you space out a lot don't you?"

I sighed and practically let me head fall to my desk, "Nah, just freaked out about this project thing."

"Maybe we could work together on it."

At that suggestion, my head shot up like I just had twenty Monsters; sugar high.

"That'd be awesome!" I practically shouted, making a few students look behind at us. Kiba looked away, trying not to be seen, and I laughed sheepishly.

Mr. Shikaku crossed his arms, "Now that you all know about molecules, it's time to give you something to make you better understand the concept," he said, tapping the words with a meter stick, "this project will be oral and physical."

Kiba and I working on an _oral_ and _physical_ project…fuck my perverted mind.

"You and your partner are going to build a model of a molecule I assign to you, and then come with a 1-page written report on all the information about said molecule. This will be due next week on Friday, so you have plenty of time to work on it. This presentation will be given in front of the class orally. Now before I hand out molecules, go ahead and pick your partners, then tell me."

Voices quickly started advancing across the room and echoing off the walls as people ganged up. I looked to my brunette friend and smiled, "Wanna be partners?"

"Sure. Are you good with Physics?" Kiba asked. Should I lie or should I just say 'no, I fucking suck at it'?

"No, I fucking suck at it." I answered. If you chose answer 2, you are correct. Go and claim your prize of self-accomplishment.

Kiba laughed, "Don't worry then, this is my best subject." Thank the Lord for having a smart partner; not saying I wasn't smart, but I just didn't understand the whole idea of Physics. Maybe he'd be able to _help_ me with Physics; damn my mind.

Mr. Shikaku cleared his throat, "Okay, now give me your partner when I call your name," he said, quieting down the room, "Merrick?"

"Daveigh…" a black haired boy said quietly.

"Let's see…Meriyah?"

A brown haired girl spoke with a undistinguishable accent, "Kayleigh."

He went down the list and I heard him call my name, "Kiba." I responded with the truth.

Mr. Shikaku looked over his list and clapped his hands lightly, "Okay, seems we've got an even amount of teams. Sweet, so let me pass out your molecule."

The molecules were passed out and we looked at ours, I shrugged, "Titanium? That should be easy."

"Maybe…I think it'll be hard to model though," Kiba announced, "so do you want to work at my house or yours?"

I thought for a moment. I had never been to Kiba's house, and he had been to mine a whole bunch of times; but my parents wouldn't be home until six or so, so maybe it was wise to just have him come home with me; besides, it'd be a little more private to talk about certain things.

"How 'bout my house?" I asked.

Kiba smirked, "Sure. Do you have a ride?"

I nodded and he looked back to the front, "Sweet, I'll just text my mom to tell her to pick me up from your house when I call."

"Think your mom still remembers me?"

"How could she not? She definitely still remembers my tenth birthday party." He snickered, and I blushed. He still remembered that? It was embarrassing to even think about it. A while back maybe I had a little too much candy and maybe I had a sensitivity to sugar and the result was me getting my naked boy body covered by a towel while in a bounce house; little boy junk bouncing around in an inflatable contraption, priceless.

I sighed, "Sugar wasn't my forte back then, and you and she knew that."

Kiba snickered, "Yeah, but she's forgiven you. You were my best friend after all," he spoke, and then his tone got serious, "are you still?"

I didn't want to discuss it at the moment; it was a touchy subject. He had just stopped talking to me for four years. Before I said anything, Mr. Shikaku began his lecture. Saved by the bell. After class, I went with Kiba to lunch and to the rest of his classes we had until we parted ways for seventh period. I had told him to meet me in the parking lot after school, and I stood by my car, scoping him out. Finally, he exited the building and spotted me instantly, and headed his way over.

I smiled at him; I loved how he walked. Masculine, powerful, and confident; it was great and _sexy_.

Kiba looked at me then at my car and stifled a laugh; immature, "What?"

"This is your car dude?"

I nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"

"I always thought you to have a sports car when you were older. I guess I was wrong," he spoke, "this is a pansy's car."

I realized then he hadn't changed mentally; he was still the same old Kiba. This made it even worse having him around again because now I definitely couldn't tell him about my sexuality. It would most likely end in him hating me for the rest of my life and his life, avoiding me at school, and spreading the rumor around at school. My life would end quickly.

I rolled my eyes and opened my door, "Go on around and get in."

Kiba followed orders and got into the passenger's side. He buckled his safety belt and threw his backpack in the backseat. I backed out and proceeded to head to my house. I turned up my radio and my mp3 had been turned on 'shuffle', playing 'Perfect Weapon' by Black Veil Brides. Kiba gasped and I looked at him, startled, because I had thought he had seen me hit something or something close to it. "What!"

"You listen to BVB?" He asked.

I nodded slowly, keeping my eyes on the road, "Problem?"

"No," Kiba spoke softly, "just surprised."

Just because BVB was an indie band didn't mean I hadn't heard of 'em; one of my first favorite Screamo bands, although I don't listen to a lot of Screamo. Mostly the classics satisfy me.

I arrived at my home and Kiba laughed, "You still live in the same house and everything."

I nodded and put my car in 'P' and got out with my backpack. Kiba did the same and walked up to the door with me. My parents' cars weren't in the driveway so it was definite that we were going to be left alone, and I opened my front door with my key. Kiba looked around, seeing if anything had changed and he shrugged, "Still looks as awesome, I always liked coming to your house," he said, looking at my eye level, "especially for sleepovers. You had the best."

I felt my face get hot at that statement; I guess that was a complement.

"Thanks. So, I guess we should go up to my room?"

He nodded, and I led him upstairs. On the way up the stairs, he tripped me, slamming me into the stairs. He ran past me and I scurried to my feet, lurching at his ankles, and pulling him to the ground, "Oh no you don't!"

"I still remember where your room is." He said, and he got loose of my grip and entered my room. I sighed and followed him in, throwing my backpack on my bed. Kiba looked at the various posters, pictures, magazines, and concert memorabilia on the walls. "Wow, you amped up your style didn't ya? You used to wear a lot of orange and bright colors." He said.

"Still do," I said, laughing a bit, "but black is mostly my attire now. Isn't everyone's?"

He nodded in agreement, and sat on my bed, "So before we get started, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" I responded.

Kiba looked at me seriously, kinda with a worried look, "You are still my friend right?"

I knew then I wouldn't be able to escape this conversation and I sighed, "I don't know…Kiba, you left me behind when you met Sasuke and those guys," I said, "and you haven't spoken to me in four years."

"Oh…well you could've called right?"

"Really? 'Cause every time I tried to call your cell phone it would ring for two seconds then end. Usually that means someone hangs up." I said with a little hate in my voice; I was really, inside, hurt about how he neglected to talk to me. I was his fucking best friend for Christ's sake!

Kiba sighed, "I-I'm sorry okay? That crowd I hung out with was a bad idea to begin with."

I scoffed in agreement; that was the understatement of the century.

"But now it's a new time," he said, "will you be my best friend again?"

"That depends," I asked, "can you stay the night this weekend?" I was a little childish inside, I'll admit that, but I was serious; usually sleepovers were a time where we could talk, have fun, and actually become 'best' friends again.

Kiba smiled big, that goofy grin I had missed so much, "Hell yeah! I'll just have to ask my parents of course. So let's get started on this project, yeah?"

I nodded, "Yeah," giving him a nice smile as I searched through my backpack for my Physics project rubric.

Today had to be the greatest day I have ever known.

TBC


End file.
